Run for Your Life
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: It was too cold to be running for my life. But that's what I, Lee Jordan, found myself doing on one particular cold evening in my new homeland of New York. This is the story of how I became a werewolf and how I met my girlfriend Maia Roberts. Eventual Lee Jordan/Maia Roberts relationship.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Insane Prompt Challenge, Paint by Numbers event, Heads or Tails event, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Sit Up and the task was to write at least 900 words in the genre of Friendship. For the Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 992. First Line: It was too cold to be running for my life. For Paint by Numbers I wrote for Red's character prompt of Lee Jordan. For Heads or Tails I wrote for Head's character prompt of Lee Jordan. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Fandom of Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices. Warning for werewolf attack and slight OOC. Word count without Author's Note is 1,186. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Run for Your Life.**

It was too cold to be running for my life. But with the snapping sounds of the sharp teeth in the venomously dripping jaws of the whatever thing was chasing me sounding behind I couldn't help but think of saving myself.

I, Lee Jordan, had only been minding my own business most of that morning. Just sitting on my little piece of street corner with my art supplies. Just painting away on my easel. I hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. But I found myself getting attacked by the strange doglike creature that was now chasing me down when I was gathering my stuff when the sun went down.

"Good doggie," I called back to it. "Just sit."

A loud snarl is all that I got in return from the beast that was closing in on me. It's sharp yellow eyes eyeing me like a nice juicy Lee Jordan steak it would love to eat rare. The huge paws on it's feet carried it closer and closer to me. Searching my surroundings for a door to duck into quickly I could find nothing but an open alley. Maybe they'd have a fire escape to for me to climb, I thought numbly as I moved towards the alley.

Maia Roberts's POV:

I watched as one of the newer members of the pack chased after the artist who usually sat on the corner near the New York Institute. I'd spoken to Lee once or twice and I knew he was just new in the states. I had been watching him paint from afar when I saw Robert in wolf form sneaking up on Lee.

"Robert," I called out as the wolf snarled and began to run after frightened mundane, "stop!"

Robert snarled over his shoulder at me. As though to say that I had no control over his actions what so ever. But that wasn't the truth. After our last leader, Luke, left he'd made me the pack leader. Which meant I did have a say over what he was able to do. I was the alpha of the pack and he should do as I said.

"Robert, you don't want to hurt him," I tried to reason with the wolf in front of me. "How would you feel if you did something terrible and this poor mundane died because of you?"

Robert snarled back at me not ever bothering to turn his head back to me. Robert had been sent to us by the Praetor Lupus because they figured being with a group near his own age would help level the wolf out. They figured that it worked for my ex-boyfriend Jordan Kyle and me. It would work for Robert too. So far the younger wolf only bucked the rules and responsibilities that been put upon him.

I tried to get Lee's attention but he was to far ahead of me for me to shout out to him without causing more focus to be put on him by Robert. I sighed as I watched Lee run towards the alley. I'd live in New York for quite some time now and knew almost every alley and corner of it. That wasn't going to work out well for him. It was a dead end alley.

Before I could call out for Lee or Robert to stop both boy and wolf disappeared into the alleyway. I sighed pulling my cell phone out and dialing a number on my speed dial. It was number that used to belong to my ex-boyfriend, Simon Lewis. He picked up on the third ring.

"Simon, I think I'm going to need your help," I told him. "Someone is about to be turned into a werewolf."

Lee Jordan's POV:

As I skidded to a halt in front of the brick wall that was now all around me I couldn't help but mentally curse at myself. I always seemed to be getting myself into some sort of trouble. But I'd always assumed that was partly due to my best friends the Weasley twins.

The snarls grew louder as the wolf drew nearer and nearer by the minute. I looked around my surroundings once more for anything would help me out of this situation. Anything at all. A dumpster to crawl on top of. A piece of wood to swat the animal in front of me off. But I found absolutely nothing besides a broken glass bottle. If I was close enough for to use the bottle I would probably be bitten already too.

"Good doggie," I whisper nervously trying to think of something to do to distract him. Then I remembered I had a bit of lunch from earlier left over. I picked piece of it out and tossed it in front of the creature I now figured out was a werewolf. "Have some ham sandwich. You like the ham sandwich."

The yellow eyes of werewolf glared at me as another loud growl left his mouth. I could see the animal was readying to attack me. I didn't know what to do. What did one do when one was about to be attacked by a werewolf? Professor Lupin never covered that one in class. But then again that had been Professor Snape's lesson hadn't it. The wolf got into a pouncing position and not knowing what else to do I readied myself to be attacked.

Maia's POV:

The sound of snarling and the violent screams of someone being attacked filled me with a dread I couldn't name. I had failed to protect one of the mundanes of my city. I had failed to protect one of my own pack. And now I had to go find this poor boy and explain to him how he was going to turn into a werewolf.

Rounding the corner I snarled low in my throat at Robert, who at least had the common decency to look ashamed and back off. I lower a glare at him as continued to back down the alley.

"Go to pack's meeting place," I told him. "I will deal with you later."

Watching as the black furred wolf raced off with it's tail between it's legs I turned to the bleeding boy, who looked about my own age, who was huddling against the brick wall clutching his bleeding arm. I walked over to him observing the injury. I had make sure that Robert hadn't bitten him.

"Did he bite you?" I asked kneeling beside Lee. "Or did he just scratch you?"

"He bit me," Lee told me. "Is that as bad as I think it is?"

I didn't get a chance to answer before Simon and his parabatai, Clary showed up followed by Simon's girlfriend, Isabelle. They all looked towards were Lee was huddled against the wall.

"I'll call Luke and see if he can come and help you explain," Clary said phone already out and dialing.

"I'm a werewolf," came the soft whisper of Lee Jordan as shock took over and he passed out.

This night was sure starting off on the right foot. At least it couldn't get much worse. Right?

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Run for Your Life.**


End file.
